camp rock second year
by Lovetwilightrobsten4
Summary: what will hâppen at a second year of camp rock *SMITCHIE* *Naitlyn* *Jason/Lola* Can they survive another summer. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter one

It was finally summer. Shane Gray was looking forward to a new camp rock. Last year he heard a voice. He met Mitchie. But she had lied about her mother's job. He didn't know that mitchie was the voice he heard. At final jam he discoverd that is was mitchie. He smiled en thought about the song she had sang

I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

After final jam he and mitchie went for a canoe ride; There he had finally said how he felt.

Flashback

_Hey mitchie_

_Hey shane. Said mitchie a little bit nervous_

_I am teribly sorry about lying to you can you please forgive me?_

_Shane said: of course and than he kissed her._

_After he pulled back. I'm sorry I just like you a lot mitchie._

_I like you to shane she said._

_They kiss again_

_Will you be my grilfriend?_

_Of course_

End flashback

After that they hadn't seen eachother but they called an videochatting. But it wasn't the same

Now they can see eachother again and he was thrilled.

Here i come mitchie and camp rock

So that was the first chapter hope you enjoyed it.

Please REVIEW


	2. meeting

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

The limo finally arrived at camp rock. Shane jumps out the car before it evens stops.

He looks around and sees a group of 5 persons in the corner of his eye.

But the most important person stands with his back at him. He goes to her. He makes a signal to the others to say nothing.

He goes to her ear and says: Miss me

The person turns around with a big smile on her face and hugs him.

"Shane!! I missed you" she said

I missed you too mitchie said shane.

Hey guys said Jason and Nate they coming out of the car and stand by there girlfriends.

Jason: Lola do you want to make a birdhouse?

Lola: Of course, come on and gaves him a kiss

They walk off

Nate; hey beautiful

Caitlyn: hey popstar

Nate: finally we're here. All what shane talks about was : Mitchie, Mitchie

Shane: hey that's not true not all the time.

I know this is short but before i can continue i have a question.

Do you want tess to be nice or notin this story?

Do you a ex girlfriend of shane comes to camp?

Let me know what you think?

The sooner I know the sooner ther is a new chapter

Please review.


	3. tess and first class

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Sorry it's late School and work

The gang was eating in the mess hall when suddenly someone comes to their table.

Tess hey guys

Everyone went silent. Until

Mitchie Hey tess how are you?

Tess Fine. Listen guys, I'm very sorry about last year. I know I was wrong. Can you guys please forgive me?

The gang Ofcourse please join us.

They all came up and gives her a huges hug

Tess Thanks guys.

Later that day

Shane's class

Shane Hey guys, welcome to the first lesson of this camp. You have me again as teacher.

Today, we start to dance in pairs. Pair up guys.

Everyone pairs up but mitchie was alone.

Shane ok Mitch you're going to dance with me

Mitchie"joking" Do I have to?

Shane Yes or else you should leave this class till the end of the camp

MitchieOk

She begins to walk to the door

Shane MITCHIE wait I didn't mean it

Mitchie I know shane

Shane I love you Mitch

Mitchie I love you too

Please R&R

I will now update sooner


End file.
